


Trust Exercise

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Billy Joel Song" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercise

This was an interesting development. TJ leaned forward. “Karaoke?”

Morales nodded. “Yes.”

“What’s in your repertoire?”

“La Bamba.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I am.”

“I’ve already told you an embarrassing story. Give me something here.”

“Is this a trust exercise between partners?”

“You can say that.”

Morales sighed. “Say Goodbye to Hollywood.”

“What?”

“Billy Joel. I sometimes sing that.”

“Oh.”

“Movin' on is a chance you take/Any time you try to stay – together/Whoa/Say a word out of line/And you find that the friends you had/Are gone forever/ Forever.”

TJ looked uncomfortable with the mention of friends being gone forever.

Morales reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes moving on is the right thing to do.”


End file.
